User talk:GgC1ND3R STR1P3
Pinestar's Commitment Hey, you've posted a ton of pages for Pinestar's Commitment characters, when are you going to post the book? I think it sounds good (and I love having more info on Pinestar's family), an I'd be happy to help you with chapter summaries, character pages, etc. But I'd need the book. Also I was reading your profile page just now, and thanks for the shout out. If you were a bit more active and helped out a bit more (not too much I'm not trying to be nitpicky) I'll gladly make you an admin. And we do have a chat feature, so when/if we get enough people for chat to have people on it most of the time I'll make you chat monitor. I'm glad you volunteered because personally I think that sounds like a boring job. Also, about chararts, this wiki is definitely a better place to start than WW (Warriors Wiki) because I myself am no expert at chararts, nor is Spookycat (she's a warrior but still newer than me), so if your dad gives permission, we'd love to have you at the charart project! Oh, and I've made a few blogs and I think you'd like the one titled "This Wiki". Don't read the one about Wayne McLoughin. Plenty of spoilers there. That's okay. It's normal to want to avoid spoilers. I avoided WW for a bit trying to avoid Ghee Apprentice's Quest spoilers. Didn't work out, though, because of the charart page :/ Re:Family Trees They're actually pretty cool. If you give us the program name and how to do it it could become another project, and I'll make you leader, if you like. Furrypelt's does need to be updated, but if you tell me how to do it I can do it for you. Also, about Rockfall's page (how you made it Rockfall (MW)) we don't do that unless the character with the same name is on this ''wiki. It's okay; Stealth did that at first, too I did Gingerheart's tree and here's the link http://familyecho.com/?p=CY6ZP&c=ngikjkcr0m&f=635016631718090206 I couldn't figure out how to get it on the wiki though and it's too big to screenshot. Also, I really can't stay on the wiki. If you haven't heard I got into trouble with my parents, I'm not 13 nor do my parents know I'm currently using wikia. They caught me editing on my phone and yeah that didn't end well for me. I've felt guilty lately so I'm going to reblock myself until I'm 13, coming back every once in a while for about a day. Try asking Stealth about making a new project, since she's basically in charge now. I think it's a great idea, and as founder, even if I'm not here nor 13, I should get a say on what projects make an appearnace here. Yeah, I did do Gingerheart's, but I didn't post it because I couldn't figure out how to get it. The link is above. I actually saw the project page ''before ''I saw the message on my talk page. I was at Epcot at Disney World waiting for the one of the concerts to start when I was checking my email, so, yeah. Re:Merged Series It's an interesting idea. The fanfic I'm currently writing is going to introduce the prohpecy at the end, it's ''Blood will follow the path to darkness. ''Perhaps Pinestar will receive it, then at the end of my fanfic, Bluestar will visit me (Furrypelt) in my dreams, then allow Pinestar to tell me the prophecy himself? Yeah, I understand trying to avoid the spoilers. I don't ''think ''I have too many in there, seeing as you've finished ''The Last Hope, but I guess you never know. I know there are some Apprentice's Quest ''spoilers in the newer ones, though. I'm not entirely sure how many spoilers there are in my fanfics XD. I guess I'd say finish all the super editions and novellas ASAP then you should be all set. There is a reference or two to ''Code of the Clans ''or maybe the mangas (I've only read Graystripe's) but that should be about it. Being an Admin I've noticed your recent activity on this wiki, and here's what I'm going to tell you: I keep checking my email on this place even if I'm not active (or not allowed to be darn parents). If I see you're making more valuable edits--bonus points if you can get that project started, I'd call it Project: Geneology (name the page Geneology)--I'll make you an admin. I know it's your #1 goal, and I think as the first person other than me to join the wiki, you deserve ''something. I noticed your project genealogy. What does Genealogy mean? And shouldn't the title include the word "Project"? -Fox Re:Geneology Project Sure I'll join. I've actually got a clever idea. There is this coding that can be used throughout wikia and it's used for family trees. I'm quite familiar with how to make them but we need to somehow get the coding onto here first. Maybe talk to spookycat about it they know a lot about coding. If not, I can try something. 23:48, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I mean like on WW. I can teach you it's actually kinda easy. Yeah I kept what Warriorcat said in mind. Literally, you have a page of coding then you have a template link on the character's page and that's it. So on mobile you'd avoid the family tree pages but on the actual character pages it is just Template: Someone's Tree for example, and it'll come up as the family trees. 00:32, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I can give you a couple of tutorials and if you are still unsure I'll teach you. I see what you mean, but we still need to get the coding on our wiki somehow. 06:30, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm tempted to not even respond to this but I'm just going to say I have no preference. Okay but what does Genealogy mean? -Fox Ah I see thanks -Fox Re: Cool, just wanted to check before I did anything. side note: my siggie's 2nd part links to my talk page, since many users on WW have it like that Admin I saw your post on Stealth's page, and two things, 1. rude and impatient (don't worry I'll disregard that) 2. Keep in mind Stealth lives in Austrailia so has a 16-17 hour time difference. So, here's what I've been thinking. For one thing, I meant to reply yesterday, but I forgot because I had some chores to get done, and I didn't get much time on the computy because every first and third Wednesday of the month I have to go to Activity Girls at the church. So much fun! Last night we made Father's Day cards. I used glitter glue on the front. It looked like Happy Mhr's Day XD I redid it this morning and it's actually legible! Anywho, since you've made the geneology project, have gotten more active, and joined the charart project (seriously what program do you use? we can help you out if you tell us), I'll make you an admin. Look after this place while I'm gone, okay? As soon as the new characters from AFL are finished, I'm outta here for a while. Re:Reminding warriorcat about being an admin That's awesome good job! :) Yeah if she doesn't do anything in a week I'll message her, but be aware it might slip my mind so if I forgot just remind me XD. I plan to have a look at the geneology page and start making family trees once I finish with a Forgotten Land/allegiances and finish sorting out the charart page, so I'll look then. Sorry that's taking a while there is a lot to go through. It's just an overnight camp, the deputy will just step in and act leader while you're gone, easy as. 21:50, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Actually if you look at your profile it looks like you are an admin. 21:51, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Email Err, my email has my full name in it, so I'm not totally comfortable putting it out there. I suppose I could make a fake email and use it just for here, if you like. Just for us, I wouldn't use it for anything else. Or (since I do admittedly trust you) I could post it anyways, then you have to promise to erase it as soon as you see it. Alright, got one. I'll only check it on the computer when I'm on so I don't have to mess with my phone settings, so you may have to wait for me to respond. Here it is: Warriorcat1195@outlook.com Geneology Hey I'm focusing on the Geneology project now. Can I do all the family trees for my characters? I don't mean to be rude of anything I just prefer to make sure it's done my way. Just my pages, nothing else. 22:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'll just add you in :) I might not be around, though, for about 2 weeks due to some stuff, but I'll be back. Re:Refs At this point I'm not sure I care, so talk to stealth and spooky Re: References Yeah, you'll have to ask Warriorcat. I asked once but I don't have record of that conversation anymore because it was deleted and I can't remember what her answer was. If she says yes than I can most definitely set it up Re:CinderStripe is back! Awesome! Welcome back! 21:53, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:CinderStripe is on vacation Alright. Enjoy! 21:13, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:References Have at it. I'd have Spookycat help you set them up, if you can't figure it out. I saw the references you set up, and I know we need some for Erin Hunter's books, but we also need references for the fanfics, too. I could set up a page with a list if you want so it's not a link to WW's, but Idk how to actually add them into teh code. Ok nvm I saw that you changed it, but would you like me to set up the list for you? Re:Bigger templates I do love this idea and I wanted to put in templates from the start, but warriorcat didn't want to. I say wait until they message back. If they don't soon, I'll message since they're more likely to respond. 22:54, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:TEmplates Thanks for the offer, but, I'd rather keep big ''templates to a minimum. They seem overcompicated imo, and besides, I don't want to look too much like we're copying WW. Ik in the beginning I said I wanted no templates so it'd be easier to read on mobile. I kinda trashed that w/ main quotes and the family trees, however, I think we should keep infoboxes and allegiances out of this, purely because those two should be able to be viewed on mobile without problems. Hope you understand! PC Hello. It's been suggested to me that we should make a Project:Characters, like what's done for Warriors wiki. What do you think? Would you join it? 23:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey I've made Project:Characters! Check it out! 01:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mobile Thanks for keeping up on letting me know when you go on holidays! Enjoy! 00:23, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thanks for letting me know! I have no idea what to do XD 22:11, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: I can totally do that for you. Any colors/fonts you want? Also, do you want me to build your timestamp into your signature? Finished. To make it work, change your preferences to: }} And then, when you sign, type three "~"'s and it should work. You didn't specify a subtext... so let me know what you want it to be. Also, with a white timestamp, it'd be near impossible to see against the background of this wiki, so I made it silver. Sorry about that. If you need anything tweaked, please let me know! Merged series Remember when you asked if our stories could be referenced in one another? I'm nearing the scene where I'd put that in, I need to know if we're still doing it. Okay. When you get to it in PC (BTW I did read your blog) the prophecy is ''Blood shall follow the path to darkness. Okay, the cat receiving it will be Furrypelt. Also, why are you manually doing your signature? Didn't Spookycat make you one? Well, yeah, but you still need to know her description. Just say a ginger-and-white she-cat with a scar on her left shoulder and either flank, long furred, blue eyes. Spookycat finished it. She posted it on your talk page, and to make it work you have to change your preferences. Actually, the prophecy refers to BloodClan following the journeying cats back to the forest on the Dark Forest' orders, and then BloodClan and the Dark forest will join forces. I just realized how frightening this arc will be... Re: All done! Before use, make sure to follow the instructions I left last time. And also, you said link a part to Twinklestar? No such page exists, so it links to the redlink Twinklestar until you add a page for it on here. Toodles! I think it's because either you're using the signature button up top or signing with 4 "~" 's when you should only sign with three. That's what it looks like is happening, but make sure your preferences are set correct as well. Spooky made my signature too and that's how I knew since I did the same thing -- Holly 100 Years So I've spent the past few weeks creating a "music video" for my songfic 100 Years. Wanna see it? Activity We've introduced some new rules and it demands activity. Can you reply about your activity? If you don't reply in a week, I'll have to delete your pages. 22:12, January 18, 2017 (UTC) It's kinda been over a week already and I've deleted your pages :/ It's okay. Are you still interesting in staying around? If not that is totally fine. 03:02, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty sounds good. Do you still want to be admin? It kinda requires more than brief visits, but yeah your choice. 03:49, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure that will work. I mean, right now admins are... people you talk to! Can change the rules (must be discussed first) and block users. That's about it. So if you are just making edits, that's a regular thing. It doesn't mean you are any less respected or a part of this wikia, it means you have less powers (you probably don't need them anyway, honestly. If you do find a problem related to that you can message me or Spooky). 20:29, February 4, 2017 (UTC)